A Wedding Only for You
by Alya de Spencer
Summary: The wedding of Keigo Atobe and Hanazono Kikyo. Sort of sequel to Kimi Dake Ni.


**Alya : A special request by Nyan-chan! I hope you all like it~**

* * *

A Wedding Only for You

It was probably the happiest day of her life for Hanazono Kikyo. Or rather soon to be Atobe Kikyo. In less than a few hours, she was going to get married to her destined one, after being engaged for almost six years. Sitting in her preparation room in the wedding venue, wearing the snow white wedding gown she and Keigo had picked out together, Kikyo's thoughts flew to her deceased parents.

_Father, Mother, are you looking at me? I am getting married today._

She smiled a gentle smile as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Grabbing a tissue, she dabbed at her face gently, from under the veil, hoping not to smudge her make up. Outside the room at the garden wedding venue, it was a hustle and bustle of activities, with all the aquaintances of Keigo's parents, big wigs, and not forgetting, the Hyoutei regular team.

In the room opposite to Kikyo's preparation room, was Atobe Keigo's preparation room. Sitting in his room, already donned in his white tuxedo, he looked like a stunning twenty one year old model. Checking the flower at his chest, and the shine in his leather shoes, he decided he was ready to go.

" Keigo-sama, it is time," the Atobe family butler, who was also one of the main organisers of the wedding knocked on Keigo's door, calling him to head to the garden outside.

Confidently walking, the Ice Emperor strode to the rose arch, where he was going to pledge his entire life to one single lady. Before him stood the priest, and behind him at his right was his ever faithful servant, Kabaji being his bestman. At the chairs, were his parents on the first row, behind him, and on the other side was the Hanazono house servants, who were like parents to Kikyo, raising her.

At last, the moment Keigo waited for came. The bride was annouced. Before her were the little flower girls, scattering pink rose petals on the red carpet. Along with them, came the little ringbearer, Keigo's relative's son, holding the satin pillow of rings, careful not to trip, and lastly, was his beloved, in the hands of her old butler.

The music played, conducted by Ootori's parents, as they walked slowly down the aisle. Reaching Keigo, Kikyo was handed over, and her butler retreated to his seat. Looking at Kikyo through her veil, she was indeed, exceptionally beautiful. Even more so than anytime he had ever seen her. Taking her hand, the couple were finally before the priest.

Taking the vows, the rings were then worn on their respective ring fingers.

" You may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Turning to face his wife, Keigo gingerly lifted the lace veil. Like a shy opening flower, Kikyo lifted her eyes, and looked at Keigo, blushing slightly. Leaning forward, the Ice Emperor gently pulled his Empress into a gently kiss.

" I hereby pronounce you husband and wife," the priest finished the ceremony.

" Congratulations!" came the loud congratulatories from all around.

Still holding onto Keigo's hand, Kikyo spared the people a gentle smile. When it was time for her to throw the wedding bouquet, she turned and threw, before allowing all the single bridesmaids to try to catch it.

" I love you," suddenly came the whisper by her ear, and she found Keigo by her side already, " It is time for us to get on the car," he smirked, " We're going for out honeymoon right away," he said and scooped Kikyo off the ground, bridal fashion, and dropped her into the white sports car that was decorated for the wedding.

At his actions, everyone at the wedding swooned, as Atobe Keigo himself opened the door of the car, and slid in before driving off in a cool fashion. Sitting in the car still in her wedding dress, Kikyo smiled, and waved at the receeding crowd.

" So where are we going to go?" Kikyo asked as the wedding venue became a speck in the distance.

" Anywhere the wind brings us," Keigo said charmingly.

" That sounds like a line from a certain movie," Kikyo smiled, before she removed her tiara and veil.

" Well, it just means we'll go anywhere," he said drove on, " Only for you," he added towards the end, as he stopped on an empty road, and kissed Kikyo on her lips.

* * *

**Alya: Wahhhhh! A beautiful wedding * sobs ***

**Kikyo: Honeymoon right away too * smiles *  
**

**Atobe: It is only for you. * charming ***

**Alya: Still so charming towards the end * bites handkerchief * everyone reviews are a nod nod!**


End file.
